This invention relates to golf and, more particularly to golf putters.
Over the years various golf putters (putting clubs) have been developed. These prior golf putters have met with varying degrees of success. Many of these prior golf putters, however, are awkward, cumbersome, difficult to use, off balance, inconvenient, inaccurate, undependable, uncomfortable, burdensome, unattractive, costly, ineffective, create loft, cause underspin (backspin), don""t align squarely with a golf ball, twist in a golfer""s hands, and/or have other deficiencies. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved golf putter which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.
Excellent golf putters have been developed by applicant as shown in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. Des. 311,049 and 314,090. There is, however, a desire to provide more improved golf putters which further enhance the ease and accuracy of putting.
An improved golf putter (putting club) is provided which enhances the ease and accuracy of putting. The superb golf putter is comfortable, easy to use, reliable, and efficient. Advantageously, the user-friendly golf putter is attractive, economical, and fun. Furthermore, the superior golf putter is well balanced, aligns squarely with a golf ball, minimizes loft and under spin (backspin) of the golf ball and twisting of the club. Desirably, the improved golf putter has achieved unexpected, surprisingly good results.
To this end, in one form the inventive golf putter has a front strike face for putting a golf ball, a center weighted housing which extends rearwardly from the front face and contains one or more center weights, and substantially upright offset symmetrical side weighted portions (lateral weighted portions) which extend sideways (laterally) from the center weighted housing. The side weighted portions contain side weights which are positioned in offset relationship to the center weights. Advantageously, the combined weight of the center weighted housing and the center weights are at least 3.5 times greater than the total weight of the side weights in order to enhance the golfer""s putting stroke, as well as the accuracy, consistency and comfort of putting a golf ball. Desirably, the ratio of the total combined weight of the center weighted housing and the center weights to the total weight of the side weight ranges from about 4.5:1 to about 5:1. The weight of the center weighted housing can be at least twice the total weight about the side weights. Preferably, the center weights total more than twice the total weight of the side weights. In the preferred form, the center weights comprises 8 to 10 center weights; the center weights weigh a total of about 2 to about 2.5 times more than the total weight of said side weights; and the center weighted housing weigh about 2 to about 2.5 times more than the total weight of the side weights.
In another form, the golf putter comprises a head which defines a center and has a bottom with a substantially planar or flat bottom surface positioned below the center. The head can have a rounded toe and rounded heel which extend upwardly from the bottom surface on longitudinally opposite sides of the center. A back edge can extend longitudinally between and connect the toe and heel. A front face is positioned forwardly of the back edge and can extend upwardly to a height above the toe and heel for putting a golf ball. The bottom of the head can extend transversely between and connect the front face and back edge.
In a preferred from, the center weighted housing of the golf putter has a substantially upright back wall providing an upright back surface which is positioned substantially perpendicular and at right angles to the outer surface of the center weighted housing without any tampering or chamfering. In this form, the upright back wall and back surface of the center weighted housing do not have a tapered or chamfered portion(s). Desirably, the back surface of the back of the center weighted housing is in substantial parallel relationship with the front face of the golf putter. The side weighted portions of the golf putter can have substantially upright rearward walls which are positioned substantially parallel to the back surface of the center weighted housing. In order to provide better performance, the side-weighted portions are spaced from the toe and heel of the golf putter.
The apex or peak of the outer surface of the center weighted housing can be grooved and/or define a primary sight line to align the golf ball and front face of the putter with the hole (cup) on the green. Desirably, the primary sight line extends entirely transversely across the outer and upper surface of the center weighted housing to the back surface (back wall) of the center weighted housing.
In the preferred form, the golf putter has a shaft, which is positioned in substantial alignment with the center of the head of the golf putter. A connecter (hosel) can be provided to connect the shaft to one of the side weighted portions of the golf putter.